Its 2:37 am
by Ray T. Akaru
Summary: When Naruto breaks his promise to Sasuke and uses drugs again, he finds that none of it was worth it because he loses everything aroud him, including the one person who gave his all for him.


_An addiction is an addiction, no matter the drug._

**Disclaimer: Yea yea yea -rolls eyes then yelps as Zabuza twists my arms- AHHH THEY ALL BELONG TO K. MASASHI!!! -He lets me go and disappears-**

**Warnings: -thinks- Should I or should I not...Sex, language, drug usage, violece, death.**

**A/N: Bitches and Hoes! This is a NaruSasu one-shot! Ho-shiz-niz-il-wiz-il! Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this very long and detailed description of things. Also, I must tell you. That I am having like ultimate writers block for 'Let the blood run, Let the rain wash it away' So please bare with me. Oh and so all of you know. I'm also going to post this small little A/N: on my other fic's when I upload their chapters. I am GOING AWAY from the 21st to the 24th. Where to you ask? None of your goddamn business. No offense, I just dont feel the need to tell you guys. Sure I love all of you. -smiles- But you dont need to know where I'm going, just that I'm coming back. So other than that. Enjoy.**

**Wait I lied...one more thing...**

**I just have to inform all of you that. I have met the most amazing girl. And her name just happens to be. Jordan Phi-yen Tran. She makes my heart speed like its on cocaine.**

**Now you can go on. Enjoy. **

**-DJ**

**It's 2:37am**

It was summer. No, it was the surface of the sun. Yet it was dark out. Very dark, and damp. Almost silent, besides the small patter of feet and rain drops falling from leaves on the tree's, or buildings along the street.

The rain had left the area humid and wet. It was a nasty feeling. To have ones sweat mixed with water and heat trapping all the escaping heat against ones body.

And thats what was happening. He was walking down the vacant street, dark eyes locked onto the things ahead. He was angry, and uncomfortable. Thats why he was going to his temple.

It wasnt really a temple, just a friends house. A very close friend. A friend who had stunning blue eyes, tan skin, and shaggy blond locks of hair that fell perfectly around his face framing it and giving him a complextion like a god.

Not only was the boy's face beautiful, but his body was well toned and even. He was taller than the walking boy. By four inches. Doesnt sound like much, but it is.

Our brooding teen stopped and looked down at himself. He was clad in baggy black cargo shorts that hung loosely on his waist. His tight red DC shirt, and his normal every day volcom flip flops. Oh yes, so gay.

Reaching up and rubbing his temple he knew he should have just gone with wearing all black and, a pair of sneakers. So he pulled of his black rimmed glasses and rubbed his eyes some. Sweat was rolling down his face and neck soaking his shirt collar.

The rest of him was pretty much soaked also.

Placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose he kept walking. His flip flops made a light tapping sound as he walked. Stopping it was silent again, well except for the occasional drips of water hitting pavement or other leaves.

Looking to his left he looked at the large apartment complex. Looking up four floors and then at the one room with the window facing the town. He smiled. The light was on and the mans shadow could be seen. He was obviously playing a game, which always ment he had company over.

Not what the moody teen really wanted to deal with, but he was sure his blond would make them leave once he arrived.

So he started to walk again while concentrating on the beads of sweat rolling down his face and neck, not the old woman staring at him while he walked past her.

He wasnt going to take the elevator like her today, oh no. He was going to jog his already tired, sweaty, and moody ass up four flights of stairs. Just to get what he wanted. And well, peace of mind. Really, who wants some creepy old lady staring at them?

_'One-hundred and ninety-seven, one-hundred and ninety-eight, one-hundred and ninety-nine, two-hundred.'_ He stopped his thoughts as he looked at a door labeled 'Level 4'.

Pushing it open with a sweaty pale hand. The sweating, moody, now hungry, and fustrated teen walked down the hall and knocked on room number 22.

He began to count again. 'Five...four...three...two...one.."

Nothing.

That was never a good sign. He was always, and he ment always, able to map out this boy's movements. How fast he would answer the door when he had company over, or when he was eating. Or even when he was just sitting there watching t.v.

But him not answering like this, worried the boy.

So he knocked again but louder. Moments later he noticed that the blond still hadn't answered the door.

Now he wasnt just worried, he was pissed. What could keep his blond from opening the door? Wanting to find out, our teen placed his ear to the door.

Speechless. He was actually speechless. Sure he didnt talk much, but when he did, he had something to say. But to this? Nope, he couldnt think of a thing to say.

Moans. Two women moaning. And none other than, Sakura and Ino.

Only they werent moaning his pretty blonds name. God no, if they had, our moody teen would have busted down the door and killed them.

Instead, it sounded as if, Sakura was moaning Kiba's name, and Ino was moaning Shikamaru's.

Knocking again, but loudly this time he heard his blond grunt and get up. Goody.

Standing there he waited.

The door slammed open and angry blue eyes melted back to their softness once they met onyx eyes. "Sasuke...you could have just let yourself in, you are welcome here whenever."

Nodding the raven haired boy walked into the apartment, then to the kitchen knowing his blond would follow.

He did and gave Sasuke a questioning look. "Naruto...you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" The blond looked over Sasuke with lust filled eyes.

Eyes that were glazed over, not with tears though, with drugs. He had done more than he should have it seemed. Sasuke could tell by the heaviness in Naruto's foot steps. The slightly slouched shoulders. And that forever baring blush on the boy's cheeks.

"Drugs...I told you to stop..."

Nothing but silence followed. Neither could say anything more. It was a touchy subject.

Most would say Uchiha Sasuke was lucky. He agreed really. He had always thought his life would end up like his blonds.

Uzumaki Naruto, was a seventeen year old class clown who got straight A's. Well atleast he did, when he was still in the Jr. High.

Now they were in Highschool, and the blond got low marks. Because he was either never there, or he just didnt pay attention.

Reasons being for this? Well his older brother, Kyuubi. Had murdered their family. And then himself, but Naruto had been out on a field trip that day. So he was spaired by what ever god there is.

And Sasuke, well he had a loving mother and father. And his brother wasnt a psyhco either. Infact he was a role modle. Minus the fact that he had sex in public places.

And Naruto, not knowing how to cope with his families death. Even though it had been seven years. Started drugs at 15. But had met Sasuke at 13.

The first time the raven learnt of the blonds condition he begged him to stop saying he would help make it better. And he did help, for a while atleast. And this is where he stood now. Naruto had just turned 17 two weeks ago, and he was back on drugs.

"So?...I feel better like this Sasuke..." Leaning in Naruto went to kiss him.

He shoved him away, forcefully. Onyx eyes locked onto ocean blue ones and winced.

Those blue eyes he loved so much were filled with emptiness. The lack of emotions always caught Sasuke off guard. And thats when he gave it up. Thats how he had lost his virginity, and how he ended up staying and helping the blond fool he called a lover...a friend.

Sure, Sasuke's life was nice. He got great marks, and was going to college. A good college at that. He had never done drugs...and he never would, or atleast. He never thought he would, until that very moment.

"S-sorry Naruto...what...do you want to do?" The blond looked the small pale man over a few times. His emotionless eyes tracing the peach lips his lover carried. And the way his hair caressed his high cheek bones. Or how his eyelashes danced on his upper cheek when he blinked.

He wanted to tear that away from him tonight. He wanted to make him emotionless and almost dead. "You to do them with us..."

Nodding the raven gave in. He was quiet, smart, handsome, but he cumbled when around his blond lover. The man always made his chest tight and gave him this feeling that, if he didnt do what the man asked, the blond would die. So he had to do it, even if he didnt want to.

So he sat in the living room on the floor. Thankfully the sex was over. Thats when he saw it. All the pills, all the cocaine, all the heroin. Even meth. It was laying there on the coffee table next to Naruto's couch.

"Kiba, tie his arm for me while I get his shot ready, I'm only giving him half, and then he can snort a line and take two of the pills you gave me." Smirking Kiba nodded to him the boy was more drugged up than Naruto, and he was high off of sex. So Sasuke really wasnt surprised.

As kiba tied the rubber object around his arm he looked down as his veins began to bulge out of his arm. They naturally bulged slightly, but not like that.

Shifting his dark eyes over to Naruto he saw the boy pick up what he had got ready and handed him the pills and a cup of water.

He took them. Placing them in his mouth on his tounge, and swallowing them with a swig of water.

He was done and over with that. Which wasnt going to be the worst part.

Looking up at Naruto he gave a questioning glance to the cocaine line infront of him. "Wont I...die?"

Kiba looked over at him then to Naruto. "He wont die man, I've done shit like that before, and I'm here."

Nodding the blond pointed down to the cocaine. "He say's you wont die, do it."

Giving in once again sasuke leaned down and took the small part of a straw he was given, and snorted the cocaine up. He could truely have gone with out that. It burnt his nose and made him feel light headed already.

"Now, gimme your arm..." Sasuke looked at Naruto and held his arm out.

The blond took his lovers arm. And held it straight. Placing the tip of the needle into the boy's skin he began to inject the Heroin into his blood stream. Not knowing he had grabbed the wrong needle and that the one in his hand was full to the top.

Sasuke didn't notice either. Because he was too focused on the burning sensation that was in his arm. It wasnt a good feeling. It hurt, and felt like he was going to be burnt alive starting from that point of his arm.

Looking up at his blond once the needle was out of his arm he spoke slowly and lightly. "Now...what."

"Bed room." Need he have asked? No, not at all. Sasuke knew what was going to happen. He was going to become overly high, and be fucked into oblivion by his blond lover.

A lover who shouldnt be called one. Because little did Sasuke know, but Naruto was only on one needle of heroin. The boy couldnt handle more than that even after doing drugs before.

So, our raven was in for it.

He stepped into the blonds bedroom pulling his shirt off, but being shoved down before he could remove it prevented him from taking it off fully.

Naruto was already ontop of him, acting more rough than before. Then again Sasuke had always refused to have sex with him when he was on drugs, but after that when the boy promised he wasnt. He would let him.

He never pictured himself as the uke. Honestly, he was always so dominant to Naruto outside of the bedroom. Yet here he was on his back with the taller and stronger boy above him pulling their clothes off.

"N-naruto! Take it ea-" Before he could finish the blond crashed his mouth down onto Sasukes sucking on his lower lip and sliding his tounge around the others.

Sasuke let him, he didn't know why, but he did. Infact he pressed back into the kiss trying to get into the moment. It wasnt working. Naruto was pulling their clothes off to fast and it was making the raven feel dizzy. And thats when it hit him.

The drugs were kicking in.

He groaned from the sudden pain in his head and then felt the hot mouth of his lover on his throat sucking and biting. His slick muscle running over the vein in his neck that gave him a pulse. He looked over at the mop of blond hair it brushing against his jaw and neck.

He loved him, yes he did. It was just scary to have this happening. He would have never pictured his blond to do this to him, not in a million years.

The calloused hands of his lover roamed over Sasuke's chest and stomach. His pants were already off. Naruto had done a good job stripping them both, he knew what he wanted.

He wanted the pain to go away, just like any other time. He wanted to get his mind off of everything. Normally they would just talk about it, then have sex, but this was a stretch.

They hadn't talked, Sasuke had just given in, but seeing the person you adore cry and weep so many times, and that emotionless look he would always give him. It hurt and he wanted to heal the boy.

He had always wished that he could have been the boy's drug. And could get him high in a different manner. He thought he did, until the moment he felt his blond spread his legs and get ready to thrust into him.

He would have let him, if he had atleast grabbed the lube. Not wanting to be ripped apart on the inside he slammed his legs shut and pushed his blond lover away.

Naruto looked at him. "You're hard...why pushin me 'way?" His words were broken and he could bearly talk, but he was right, Sasuke was aroused.

"You...didn't ready me Naruto...I would have ripped..." He looked away from his angered lover. He could tell he was angry because his brows were furrowed.

"I know..thats...why I didnt Sasuke..." he got back on the bed and pulled Sasuke's legs towards him.

This time around, Sasuke decided that he was going to fight back. So he kicked, but it didnt do any good. Naruto had his legs in a death grip and pulled him down farther. A fist connected to his jaw sending his mind reeling.

He saw stars, then he felt more pain. Only this was worse. After he was struck in the face by Naruto, the blond had flipped him over and thrust into him. There was no lubrication. So his skin ripped on the inside covering his lovers erection with his blood.

Atleast it was slick now, but it didnt stop it from hurting more than ever. Naruto's hands were on occupied in two places. One gripping the hair on the back of Sasuke's head pulling it back so the boy could breathe, and he other was holding the ravens two hands against his lower back.

So Sasuke couldnt move, but he noticed the pain had went away. His vision and gone blurry, and his body had stopped reacting. His heart was starting to slow.

Thats when it hit him, he was going to die. The drugs were going to kill him. He took the words that Kiba had said and acted like they were a fact, but the boy was high. He couldn't have been able to conjure up a single clear thought.

Hot salty tears began to run down his pale face. Sobs were emitted from his throat, which angered Naruto. The blond didnt know that it wasnt because he was in pain, but because he was scared.

He didnt want to leave Naruto behind like this. Infact Sasuke had always joked about the blond being the death of him, and he was right. Naruto was the reason he was dying right now.

The reason for the drugs rushing through his blood stream. His mind was going numb and he could bearly think straight. He knew his body was in pain, but he couldnt feel it. And he could bearly feel Naruto's hands hitting him. He saw red a few times knowing he was struck to the back of the head. The only think he could see now was his world being pushed back and forth.

Even though he had been struck by his lover, drugged by him, and was dying because of him. The only think he could think to say in a moment like this was so stupid to him.

His tears kept falling and he knew he was on the edge of himself. On the edge of everything he was.

"N-naruto...I...l-love...y-you..." His words were sobbed out. And he could hear his lover snort behind him.

"Right now I dont give a shit." It hurt Sasuke to hear those words. For little did his blond lover know, but those were the last words he would ever hear.

His world went quiet, and deep onyx eyes dulled into a dark gray. He was empty now. A shell of who he was only moments ago. Sasuke was gone, and his lover didnt know it yet. He was too indulged in thrusting into Sasuke's body over and over.

Once his orgasm hit, he laid down next to the pale boy and fell asleep.

----

A scream was heard in Naruto's room. It wasnt him screaming, no it was Sakura who had passed out the night before on the floor. She was no longer high, and could plainly see the blue tint to Sasuke's once pale skin.

It awoke Naruto, who was still in a daze from just waking up. He was hot, very hot, but something next to him felt like ice. When he looked over. His body froze. His blue eyes glazed over instantly and tears began to fall.

Rolling off of his bed quickly he slid himself back against the wall a sheet covering him. What had he done?

Sakura leaned against the door frame sobbing into her hand, her green eyes locked onto Sasuke's sad face. The expression broke her heart, but it was worse, because he was dead.

Emotions overwhelemed her and Naruto. Neither were aware of what happened, but the blond thought back on it. Then let out a choking sob scaring Sakura more.

"F-fuck!!" Punching his dresser next to him he broke the wood causing his knuckles to begin to bleed.

He remembered it foggily. He had given Sasuke the drugs, beat him when he refused to have sex, and hit him harder on the back of the head when he cried.

Blood was covering two parts of the boy's body. You couldnt see his naked lower half, but the blood had run out and stained the white bed sheets. The other, was from a few places on his face.

His body shook and he sobbed louder causing Sakura to run and wake the others. While Kiba held Ino back from going into the room and also tried to calm Sakura down, Shikamaru ran to Naruto's phone and hit the emergency call button on it.

Telling them that he didnt know what happened they were there in under ten minutes pounding on the door. They ran in stretcher and all to the room Shikamaru pointed too.

Entering they stopped and their arms went slack. They could tell they werent going to be saving anyone. Instead they just moved Sasuke's body onto the stretcher, and a woman paramedic looked at Naruto's hand and searched for other wounds. He was standing there in a pair of sweat pants and boxers. While the cops questioned his friends.

His father figure had entered the apartment when the cops had walked up asking to see him. They let him talk to the boy saying they would get to him later.

Naruto watched the officers arrest all of them. Taking the drugs and dusting the house for finger prints.

"What happened here Naruto?" Looking to the man he shook his head tears running down his face again.

"I couldnt help it okay...He wasnt answering his phone, and Kiba called. So he brought drugs, and I did them...it changed me last night. And...it just happened. I didnt mean to do it..." He fell to the floor on his knees sobbing again.

"Shh...its gonna be alright..."

"No! No its not Iruka!! I killed him! I killed Sasuke!!" Iruka looked at the teen and just pulled him into a hug until the cops walked over. The rest of that day was nothing but a blurr to Naruto.

He had been put in a questioning room in the police department and confessed to it all without a second thought. He had cried more than a hundred times it seemed. While they told him he wasnt going to go away for the murder since he was in need of mental help, and would be placed into a facility where he would be helped with his mental issues and drug problems. He didnt need rehab so much. He wasnt a true druggie.

It all seemed so stupid to him. He even asked himself before he had done the drugs the day before if it was going to be worth it. He said yes, but it wasnt. It was 10:30p.m. and he was sitting in a waiting room while Iruka signed some papers about him staying there, but being released for the funeral.

He told Iruka that he didnt want to go, but the man said it would be best, plus he was only allowed to go at the very end when no one would be there. Agreeing thats where he sat now. Waiting for Iruka to come out and say good bye so he sit in this place for a day before going to the funeral.

As the man came out he stopped and shook his head tears running down his face. He didnt walk towards Naruto, he walked away from him. Kakashi stood at the door entrance waiting for the man. He took him into his arms and walked him out of Naruto's sight.

He began to cry again. Nothing was going right, nothing. His life was gone, again.

----

"Naruto!!! Its time for you to rise an shine! You have that funeral to attend today young man." A very cheery plump woman said as she unstrapped Naruto from his confining bed.

He was wearing his normal everyday white stringless sweat pants, and a white nurses shirt. Sitting up he looked at the woman who handed him his daily medicine and a cup of water.

Taking it from her he swallowed the two pills with the water. "Thanks Maggy(1)..."

"Oh no problem hun, and get ready fast okay? You have a visitor here to see you before you go with your father."

"I told you Maggy, Iruka's just a guy who acts like my dad...mine died."

Waving her hand at him she smiled and led him to the bathroom. "Blood doenst mean a thing these day's boy! If he loves you, he is your father!" She pushed the boy into the mens room where a guard stood watching him.

Naruto took his shower and brushed his teeth, then walked back out to greet another woman. "Tsunade." He bowed his head.

"Brat. I have to talk to you before I take you to see your visitor." Nodding the blond followed the older woman down the white and quiet hallways.

"I wont be seeing you anymore, after the tests we've ran over the past week, there is nothing wrong with you at all. The medication we gave you works well. So you are allowed out. But the police called to consult it with me. You'll be on probation for quite some time."

"I know..." He tried to keep as quiet as he could, he felt that if he was quiet, then he could feel like he was dead.

"Well thats all, and here, go see your visitor." Nodding to her Naruto entered the small camera watched room and stopped going to turn around.

When he did he punched the locked metal door and then put his head against the cool material. Behind him mearly five feet sat Sasuke's older brother Itachi. The man was twenty-seven years old. He was a great doctor, and he was going to give Naruto hell.

He really hand expected it to be Itachi, he figured it would have been Kiba or Sakura.

"Naruto..." The blond looked at Itachi with sad blue eyes. When the man had called his name, his voice cracked and was full of pain.

"I am sorry...Itachi..." The older raven shook his head and shut his crimson eyes.

"No...I am...because...I am here to tell you the news you have yet to hear." Itachi paused.

"What news?"

"My mother...and father commited suicide...when they found out Sasuke...had died the way he did...I just really hope you are happy Uzumaki...because me and you are alike now. We are both famililess...well...in a way. I still have my lover. But you...you have nothing." Standing Itachi left and Naruto sat there.

He put his head in his hands and began to cry again. But no tears would fall. He had cried each night for the past six day's, unable to sleep, eat, even drink.

The people here had force fed him, and shot him with many things so he wouldnt die. Last night they had finally given him a tranquilizer to put him to sleep.

He really couldnt take it. All of this happened because of him. And now he was going to have to burden Iruka and Kakashi because the mental ward had said he needed to live with someone so he didnt try to kill himself.

He wouldnt do such a thing anyway. Sasuke wouldnt have wanted it. Sasuke didnt want it, just like he didnt want Naruto to use drugs. Just like how Sasuke didnt want to die.

----

It was 2:37a.m. and Naruto stood looking at Sasuke's casket. His skin wasnt as blue as it was before. It was pale again, well a little paler, but still it looked like Sasuke.

Blue eyes looked at the closed onyx ones. He put his hand ontop of Sasuke's and leaned down to kiss his lips softly. "I ...am so sorry..."

Tears began to fall again, but he lacked the sobs that would have normally racked his body by now. Iruka stood outside of the room with Kakashi who was holding him and soothing him by rubbing his back.

Leaving Iruka go he let the man walk to the car, and entered the room with Naruto. Kakashi looked at the blonds back and cleared his throat.

"Kakashi...you know what he said to me last?" Naruto's voice was broken and cold.

"No...what?"

"I love you...he told me he loved me...even when I was doing those things to him...I regret my whole life Kakashi. All of it...I hate myself now more than ever..."

"He loved you alright. He gave his all for you. Every ounce of time he had. All his power and sanity, he gave it all to you Naruto..." Kakashi walked over and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "He gave himself up for you..."

"I wish he was here...so I could tell him I didnt mean it...so I could explain how much he ment to me...I wish...he can hear me now...where ever he is."

"Go ahead...tell him, I'm sure he'll hear you."

Naruto's head hung slightly blond hair covering his sad eyes. Shutting them he began to cry harder. "S-sasuke...I love you...to...I really do...I...will...l-live my life...for you...I'm...sorry...and I promise you...no more drugs..ever, I'm worth more than this...your death is worth more than that...I wish...I would have noticed that you...could have been my drug, you could have gotten me through it all...if only I had tried harder...Good bye sasuke." Gripping his pant leg he walked out of the place with Kakashi unable to stop his crying.

Little did he know, Sasuke did hear him. He heard him loud and clear. He stood there in the corner of the room by his casket looking down at himself then to Naruto as he walked away.

He knew the blond couldnt see him, but he smiled and began to cry silent unheard and seen tears of his own. Then his ghostly body began to disappear for good. All he ever wanted, was to help Naruto, even if it ment dying to make him realize he was worth more than what he thought.

"Good bye...Naruto.." His voice was hollow. His voice wasnt there, but Naruto turned and looked at the body lying there. He swore he heard his lovers voice, so he smiled dispite the tears and the pain.

"See you on the other side." Putting his hand up he watched the two men shut the doors to the room.

Looking over at Kakashi he nodded and followed the man to the car. He was going to live for his lover.

----Ten Years Later----

"Dammit Silo!(2) Get over here and clean up your mess!" His voice was loud as always and teasing, but also demanding.

Naruto lived alone with his son in a condo. He had asked Hinata if she could bare his child for him, since he was gay and never planned on marrying. She had agreed and Lee didnt seem to mind all that much either. Since he didnt have sex with her.

He had asked her when they were twenty. And when he turned twenty-one his son was born only day's later.

Naruto was now twenty-seven himself and he was still stuck inbetween okay and happy. He felt that he was almost as happy now as when he was with Sasuke. The man was constantly in his mind.

It was different though, he only ever thought of the good times. Mostly because of his son, who looked like Sasuke, only with his fathers eyes and personality.

He had big blue eyes, but raven black hair and pale skin. He was always smiling and say how he wanted to be like the man his father had always spoken of.

Today was a big day for Silo, it would be the first time his father would be taking him along to Sasuke's grave. So bounding into the room like his father told him to, he cleaned up the mess he had made while smiling at his father.

"We are leaving in five minutes so hurry up."

"Okay Dad!" Rushing Silo began to hum a tune.

Naruto could hear it down the hall as he walked into his writing room. He was a well selling novelist. He never knew he could write so well, until one day he picked up a pen and wrote his life story, with different names. He had forgotten it at a local cafe and it just so had happened that a cheif editor had found it and began to read it.

When he went back the man was still there and had spoken to him about publishing it. Naruto had agreed, and thats where his career took place. But none of that mattered to him today.

It would be the first time he wasnt going to cry while visiting Sasuke's grave. Reason for that was that Silo would be going over to Hinata's and Lee's to spend the night and play with their son Suke.

"You ready Silo?" His answer was slammed into him as his son hugged him forcefully.

He had his backpack on and a smile on his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

----

When they had arrived at the cemetary Hinata and Lee where already there with their son. "You guys went already?"

"Yea, Hinata and I wanted to get it over with so you two could go alone. Hi Silo!" Lee smiled at the boy after telling what he need to, to Naruto.

"Okay, Silo give Hinata your bookbag and we'll go visit real quick okay?" Nodding Silo handed it to her.

"Be right back Mom!"

"A-alright Silo, we'll be waiting here for you." She smiled and took the little bag from him.

As he was walking with his son to the grave he smiled. "Today is the day he died...but its not so sad anymore."

"Why's that Dad?"

"Well, today's your birthday too." He smiled down at his son who just gave him a big cheesey grin like he used to give Sasuke all the time. Ruffling the boy's hair he stopped once they reached the grave. "Here it is."

Silo looked over the tomb stone and began to read it. "Uchiha Sasuke...1980 to 1997...He was a soldier in life and death. Giving his all to the ones he loved most. He will be missed..."

Naruto smiled and pat his sons head. "He is missed...but because I have you, its not as hard."

Hugging his father he smiled. "I love you dad..and I'm gonna go with mom now so that you can have time to yourself okay?"

"Fine, have fun." Kissing his sons head he let him go on his way. Watching him go with Hinata he waved to him, and Silo waved back. He made sure they were gone before going into his pants pocket and pulling out a picture.

It was old and frayed at the edges. "Well Sasuke...its been over a decade since you passed...and I'm fine now...better than last year still. I miss and love you. And...just so you dont worry in the after life. I'm okay now...thank you...for all of it."

Placing the picture down he walked away from the grave with out crying.

The sky boomed now. It was a deep gray and thunder was heard every few minutes along with a flash of lightining. As Naruto got into his car it began to rain down hard on the city. Driving away he smiled in his rear view mirror at the cemetary.

"Thanks..." Was all he whispered when all the graves where out of view.

----

Back at the cemetary before Naruto had pulled away. The first rain drop hit the picture he had set down. It slid down the image of Sasuke's cheek and then the rain began to pour. In the picture Naruto had his arm wrapped around the ravens shoulders and was smiling while waving to someone who must have been walking up to them.

It was when they were sixteen, and on an art filed trip. They were outside and it was sunny out. Sasuke wore a smile in the picture his one arm wrapped around Naruto's waist while the other was in his pocket. It was a memeory that wouldnt fade from their minds. Dead or alive. They would always be bound together. In love and death, because Sasuke was addicted to Naruto, and Naruto had coped with his illness using Sasuke's memory.

So both had an addiction, and every addiction is an addiction. No matter the drug.

**A/N: Wooot I am done! God...this is a long one-shot. It actually took me a while to write it. XD longest thing yet! But yea this is over. No I wont make it into a story. Or will I? Who know's. I might just make a story with the same story line, but more in depth. **

**(1) I was thinking of Jordan and her mall, and the weird ice cream place called Maggy Moo's. XD **

**(2) I needed a name for his kid, and he had a kid in Jordan's story Just Like Heroin, so I sorta borrowed it. I love you Jordan!!!!**


End file.
